


Riddle Me This

by Genderhawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Bullying, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderhawk/pseuds/Genderhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coming out isn't as easy as it seems...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. A Dream

"I soar without wings, I see without eyes.  
I've traveled the universe to and fro.  
I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home.  
Who am I?"    
  
Ginny had been standing outside the door to the Ravenclaw common room for almost an hour before A Ravenclaw came along to help her out, the girl who came to her aid listened to the riddle and thought for a moment before smiling serenly "A dream."  Luna stated the answer with absolute certainty and the door opened, at that point she turned to Ginny "If you've decided to join Ravenclaw I'll have to help you with riddles..." said Luna, somehow turning the words into a little song.  Ginny took a second or to to collect her thoughts before answering "I'm just here to talk to some Ravenclaws who might be interested in joining a sort of Defense Against the Dark Arts Study group... Would you help me?" Luna nodded and grabbed her hand leading her into the Common Room.  Luna Introduced Ginny to a handful of candidates for the study group she proposed and Ginny talked them all into meeting up at the Hogs Head Tavern in Hogsmede at the next weekend off they had.  
  
"A Dream."  
  
As Luna rounded the corner before the doorway to her common room she saw the fire-haired angel she had admired for the past four years leaning against the wall, Luna knew she had to keep her cool and make Ginny Weasley like her.  Everyone already called her "Loony Luna," but if they knew the truth they'd call her "Loony Lesbo Luna."  And she could handle their teasing now, but not if it got worse... She was so lonley sometimes, even knowing she knew of creatures her classmates didn't think existed didn't always work to cheer her up.  But for the moment she was over-joyed to have Ginny so very close to her, and aparently needing her help.  Luna Smiled serenly and gave the answer to the riddle without much thought, she thought it was odd that a gryffindor wanted entry to the ravenclaw common room in the first place but for Ginny she would have done anything.  When it turned out all Ginny wanted was to recruit for a club Luna was more to help, and she was the first to agree to go.  
  
***  
  
As Ginny was leaving to go into Hogsmede she was surprised to see Luna walk up beside her, Ginny smiled over at the girl and kept walking.  Luna walked beside her for a while in silence before she spoke "I haven't gone into Hogsmede yet, even if Daddy did give me permission last year."  Luna said that in the soft tone of voice she always used, the one that sounded cheerful but calm, and it set Ginny's nerves at ease to be so near someone so calm.  "I'll show you around the village, if you'd like..." Offered ginny smiling over at Luna again, Luna nodded vigorusly and smiled back "I'd love that."  The two girls walke side by side the rest of the way in companiable silence, their arms burshing against each other with every step.    
  
When the girls reached the village Ginny asked Luna what she wanted to do, Luna replied with a small shrug saying that whatever Ginny thought was best would work for her.  Ginny took Luna on a tour of all the shops; from Zonkos to Madame Puddifoot's, ending at The Three Broomsticks.  At The Three Broomsticks Luna insisted on buying Ginny's butterbeer as well as her own, the girls sat and talked together for almost an hour before it was time to head over to the Hogshead.   Ginny and Luna strolled over to the hogshead, arriving a few minutes early, and upon arrival sat down near where Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat.  When the meeting was over and the sign up sheet was full Ginny and Luna walked back to Hogwarts together, even closer together than the walk into Hogsmede.  At dinner the girls shared smiles and waves but nothing more.    
  
***  
  
As she lay in bed that night Ginny could not clear her mind of Luna; she saw her smiling, talking, walking, and laughing.   "Oh Merlin!" she thought to herself "Why can't I stop thinking about this girl?" she wondered before drifting off to sleep for confusing dreams of the blonde beauty she had spent the day with.  
  
***  
  
Luna lay in bed with a smile remembering the way Ginny's arm had brushed hers as they walked, the way their knees touched when they sat together at The Three Broomsticks and at the meeting, and the way she smiled at her.  Ginny's smile warmed her inside and out, her laugh blew through her clearning away the dust of lonliness and making her feel like she belonged...  Merlin she loved that girl.  Luna soon slid into sleep, her smile still in place, as she began to dream about the girl with hair of fire that awoke such a passion in her body and heart.  
  
  
It was almost a month before Luna was able to talk with Ginny again, she saw Ginny striding towards the Ravenclaw table one morning at breakfast.  Ginny walked up to Luna and passed her a written note "Could you let the other Ravenclaws who signed up know?" she asked in a low whisper, her lips brushing Luna's ear and her breath tickling Luna's bare neck.  Luna nodded her assent as warmth spread from the bottom of her stomach to her every limb, she smiled broadly even as Ginny walked away.    
  
***  
  
Ginny watched Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the room of requierment and checked the clock again, she was thirty-four minutes late.  She knew it would be at least that long before Luna would arrive, Ginny had accepted that she longed for the sight of Luna Lovegood and now she had been for too long without that sight.    
  
Ginny was lost in thought for a few minutes before she was shocked out of her reverie by loud footsteps coming down the corridor.  She looked out from the nook in which she sat and saw Luna walking towards her smiling broadly.  Ginny waved her over and told her that they had to wait so that the room could be set up. Luna sat down beside Ginny, their legs touching sending twin jolts of fire up their legs.    
  
Luna sat by Ginny in silence for a few glorius moments her hand on her own thigh, in a moment of boldness Luna shifted the perch of her hand over to Ginny's thigh.  Ginny looked over at Luna, her lips parted slightly in surprise, as Luna slowly crossed the few inches between them.  Their lips met for the briefest second before Ginny pulled away, standing up.  "I shouldn't do this, it's not... I shouldn't.."  Ginny flushed crimson and sat down again, pressing her leg against Luna's with a sigh.  "Luna..." Luna shook her head "You don't need to say anything Ginny, I understand."  
  
The girls sat together until it was almost time for the meeting, together they arose and went into the room of requierment for the meeting, throughout the meeting Ginny stole glances at Luna and Luna found herself staring at Ginny.  
  
***  
  
As she returned to Gryffindor Tower Ginny couldn't help but brush her lips every few feet, the memory of her kiss with Luna still at the forefront of her mind.  A kiss, such a simple thing, had clearified her feelings for Luna.  Ginny loved Luna Lovegood and it seemed that Luna loved Ginny too.    
  
***   ***   ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out isn't as easy as it seems...

Luna awoke and slid out from under the covers, trying to waken the woman who lay beside her, and dressed in the robes that the Room of Requirement before gently waking Ginny.  "Ginny, we have to wake up again and go back to our dorms before sunrise" crooned Luna "or everyone will be suspicious."  Ginny turned over in her bed and gazed up at Luna "I want them to know, two months is too long to hide." Luna smiled and nodded "I've been ready to tell people since we began, but we can't do it like this.  We'll go up to our dorms and come down to breakfast, then we'll sit together."  Ginny sighed as she got out of bed, dressing as Luna had "I just wanted to stay here with you a little longer."    
  
Luna sat back down on the bed as Ginny finished dressing, the girls left the room together although quickly split and went to their own respective towers.  Both of their thoughts preoccupied with what they were going to do in a mere three hours.  Luna was ecstatic, she had wanted to be with Ginny for years and never saw a need to hide how she felt. But Ginny was terrified, she had never been able to be different the way Luna had, she was scared to lose her friends or worse, her brothers.    
  
Ginny knew that Ron had hoped that she and Harry would eventually wed, but she now knew how that would never happen.  And Percy had always scoffed at gay people as "wasteful" and "unnatural" and she was the only Weasley Percy ever talked to, she was how her family learned about how he was doing.  If Percy wouldn't talk to her, and Ron hated her for ruining his plans to get Harry into the family, and if she lost her friends... But after an hour of thought in her bed she realized she would still have Luna, and for Ginny that would be enough.  
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
Luna stayed awake in the Ravenclaw Common room, reading up on self defense spells, preparing for their coming out.  Luna could cope with people teasing her, mocking her, scaring her, or hurting her but she would NOT let people do any of that to Ginny.  When it was nearing breakfast time Luna put her book back and descended to great hall, she waited just outside the hall until she saw Ginny coming down the stars.  
  
   
  
Ginny saw Luna waiting for her and walked purposefully towards her, Luna extended a hand and Ginny grasped it.  Together they walked into the nearly empty great hall "Where should we sit?" Wondered Ginny "We'll sit at Gryffindor table, my house doesn't much care for me." They walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down, Luna choosing seats so that Ginny was safely between her and the wall.  The served themselves and ate very slowly, their hands still clasped together tightly, as they waited for the people they knew to come down for breakfast.  
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
Harry and Ron descended the stairs into the common room where they met up with Hermione to go down to breakfast. "Should we wait for Ginny?" asked Harry, Hermione smiled knowingly and shook her head "Ginny was meeting someone for breakfast, she went down already."  The boys shrugged and started out the portrait hole with Hermione following close behind.  
  
  
When the trio walked into the Great Hall a strange sight greeted them;  Luna was at the Gryffindor table, next to Ginny, and Luna was holding Ginny's hand.  Ginny and Luna's heads were tilted towards each other and they touched at every point they could make contact.    
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
Harry stared for a few seconds before walking slowly out of the great hall, Ron stared after Harry for a moment and then stormed over to where the girls were sitting.  "Ginny, let me do the talking" muttered Luna horridly as Ron  
  
approached.  "What the HELL do you think your doing!?" Demanded Ron, followed closely by Hermione "Ron, let them be. Ginny and Luna are old enough to make their own choices." Ron growled and went to sit at the other end of the table on his own.    
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
Hermione hadn't really expected any of what had just happened, except that Ginny had found a new lover, she assumed that Ginny had found a boy from another house but never in her wildest dreams had Hermione even considered that Ginny might have found another girl.  But as Ron stormed over to the couple Hermione knew she couldn't let him ruin their happiness, coming out before the school like this must've taken a lot of courage and Hermione was going to do all in her power to make sure it was worth it.  
  
  
Hermione sat down next to Luna and smiled over at Ginny as she started filling her plate with breakfast items.  "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been... Together?  You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."  Ginny laughed "Almost a month now, since the first DA meeting."  Hermione nodded and started to eat her breakfast, canceling her shock "So a good while then?" Luna and Ginny both nodded their assent and all three girls tucked into their breakfast, sitting in comfortable silence.  
  
   
  
***  
  
   
  
When breakfast was over all three girls rose to go to class, Hermione gave each of the girls a short hug before departing for class.  Ginny and Luna lingered over their good-byes; They shared nervous hugs and anxious kisses in shadowy corners and gently squeezed each other's hands as they walked.    
  
  
Soon Luna and Ginny had to go their own classes, they parted ways and went to their separate classes.  Both girls sat through their each of their classes waiting for the lunch break to arrive.  Fingers rapping, toes tapping, and for Ginny, focus fading fast.  
  
   
  
***

  
  
Ginny finished her classes and rushed to Lunch, hoping to make the most of her time with Luna, she waited and waited outside the Great Hall, after seeing that Luna had not yet arrived Ginny went in and slowly ate a lunch of bland food.  Ginny had lost her appetite.    
  
  
Ginny rushed through her classes, worried for what had kept Luna from meeting her at Lunch.  As soon as classes had ended Ginny rushed up to Gryffindor tower to ditch her bags and begin a search for Luna.

  
  
***  
   
  
As Luna left her final class headed for lunch she was confronted by a few other Ravenclaws in her year; two boys and a girl she recognized but wasn’t anywhere near friends with.  The girl pushed her up against a wall while the boys stood just behind her as back-up.  “So you’re a lesbo for real now Luna?  Screwing that Weasley slut? She’s just using you, you know, to get to Potter.”  The girl was laughing as she spoke, holding Luna against the wall with one hand.  Luna didn’t struggle, just spoke to defend Ginny “Ginny is a beautiful woman, and she isn’t a slut.  She loves me and I love her in return.”  At her words the other Ravenclaws laughed  “You know boys, I think you ought to teach this lesbo a bit of a lesson…”  At that she let Luna down and the boy who stood on the right stepped in, pulling Luna against his body he pressed his lips against hers.  Luna knew it would be fruitless to struggle so she went limp.  
  
  
When the boys had finished with her Luna pulled her blouse and her robes back on and went up to Gryffindor tower, lunch had ended and Luna could not bring herself to return to class, Luna hid herself outside the portrait hole and waited for Ginny.


End file.
